Das letzte Gefecht
by the funny bunny
Summary: Was passiert wohl, wenn Harry einen Unfall hat, wo er doch immernoch mit dem guten alten Tom verbunden ist?


Das letzte Gefecht 

Es war ein weiterer Tag wie jeder andere des Sommers, an dem Harry mal wieder seinem speziellen Freund Ron und seiner Familie, den Weasleys, seine Anwesenheit aufs Auge drückte.

Er tat den ganzen lieben lang Tag nichts anderes, als faul herumzuliegen und sich von der kugelrunden Mrs Weasley bedienen zu lassen.

Vermutlich wäre es für die weitere Handlung der Geschichte wichtig anzumerken, dass Harry die 20 schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte und des Längeren keine Sommerferien mehr hatte um sie als Ausrede für seine Aufenthalte bei den Weasleys vorzuschieben.

Und auch Ron war schon vor einiger Zeit ausgezogen. Tja, was also hatte Harry noch bei den Weasleys verloren?

Alles begann damit, dass Ginny zu Harry ging und ihm ihre Gefühle offenbarte und ihm sagte, dass sie all diese Beziehungen nur gehabt hatte um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen(, doch zu ihrem Leidwesen hatte er sie erst richtig wahrgenommen, nachdem sie sich durch eine jahrelange Liaison mit Filch, dem sadistisch, masochistisch veranlagten Hausmeister, gequält hatte).

Als Harry sie dann doch bemerkt hatte und sie ihm versichert hatte, dass sie die ganze Zeit über nur ihn gemocht hatte_(PAH! (Anmerkung des Autors)), _kam er zu dem Schluss die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu packen, um seinen Ruf als prüder Beziehungsmuffel wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen(und auch ein wenig, um seinen speziellen Freund Ron zu ärgern).

Doch wie es nun mal bei allen erfundenen Liebesgeschichten so ist, kamen schließlich doch Gefühle von Harrys Seite ins Spiel und kaum war dies geschehen, bemerkte Ginny, dass sie einen fatalen Fehler begangen hatte, als sie sich auf den Jungen-der-bekannt-dafür-war-keine-Beziehungen-führen-zu-können eingelassen hatte.

Harry hatte es sich, durch die ständigen Kabbeleien mit Voldemort äußerst nervös geworden, zur Angewohnheit gemacht, jeden zum Duell herauszufordern, der es auch nur wagte in sein Blickfeld zu treten. Nichtsahnenden Passanten jagte er fiese Flüche auf den Hals und auch Tiere blieben nicht verschont, die Gefahr konnte überall lauern.

Doch um auf Ginnys ausweglose Situation zurück zu kommen: Sie konnte keinen Schritt, weder vor noch zurück, tun, ohne das Harry sich schützend vor sie warf(„IN DECKUUUUUNG!"), oder sie zu Boden riss und sie vor imaginären Todessern zu schützen versuchte; er begleitete sie zur Toilette und ihr gelang es nur schwer, ihn davon abzuhalten ihr auch noch dorthinein zu folgen; er stand vor der Haustür des Fuchsbaus Wache und unterzog jeden der Weasleys einer Leibesvisitation, sobald sie das Haus zu betreten gedachten, worunter vor allem Fred und George zu leiden hatten, da Harry sie zwang, ihre Taschen zu leeren, wenn sie zu Besuch waren, und dadurch ständig neue, noch unbekannte(und wahrscheinlich auch nicht ganz ungefährliche) Scherzartikel zum Vorschein kamen, die Mrs Weasley sofort mit einem bösen Blick konfiszierte, ohne auf das Gezeter der Zwillinge Rücksicht zu nehmen, die sich lauthals darüber beschwerten, dass sie doch schon volljährig seien und dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage sei ihnen etwas zu verbieten, schon gar nicht seit sie ihren eigenen Laden hätten.

Doch Molly Weasley war schon lange an solche Rebellionen gewöhnt, so dass sie sich einfach zu ihren Söhnen umdrehte und schlicht den für sie typischen „Ich-bin-immernoch-eure-Mutter-und-ihr-haltet-euch-an-meine-Verbote"-Blick aufsetzte, woraufhin die beiden ihre Sachen abgaben und leise vor sich hinmurrend ins Haus gingen.

Doch auch der Rest der Familie hatte bald genug von Harrys paranoidem, übermäßig ausgebildetem Helden-Gen, weshalb sie sich auch bald einen ausgedehnten „Urlaub" genehmigten und Harry und Ginny alleine zurück ließen.

Der Tropfen, der Ginnys innerliches Fass letztendlich zum überlaufen brachte, war Harrys geniale Idee, sie heimlich im Schlaf mit einem Ganz-Körper-Blasen-Zauber zu belegen, der es ihr unmöglich machte, sich ohne Harry an ihrer Seite fortzubewegen.

Daraufhin wurde sie so wütend, dass sogar die sie umgebende Blase zu bersten begann und als sie dann die wilde Schimpfkanonade, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, auf Harry losließ, sprengten die Wände der Blase endgültig auseinander und ein besonders großer Splitter traf Harry an der Stirn, direkt neben seiner alten Narbe und hinterließ gleich eine weitere, die ihn für sein weiteres Leben zeichnen sollte. Doch damit kam er fürs erste noch glimpflich davon, denn im nächsten Augenblick schossen weitere der Scherben auf ihn zu und trafen ihn so ungeschickt, dass er sich sämtliche Knochen brach.

Ginny dachte natürlich im Traum nicht daran, Madam Pomfrey zu rufen_(na ja, sie wäre in Hogwarts wohl auch ein wenig zu weit weg um sie einfach so zu rufen. Kleiner Denkfehler...)_, geschweige denn, ihm zu helfen. Doch wie es das Schicksal so wollte, war gerade ein gewisser Gilderoy Lockhart per Flohpulver zu einem Freund unterwegs gewesen und hatte sich im Kamin vertan, so dass er jetzt mitten im Zimmer der Weasleys stand und leicht irritiert der wütenden Ginny hinterher schaute, die gerade aus dem Zimmer stapfte, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, zweifellos in der Hoffnung, dauerhaften Schaden angerichtet zu haben.

Nun stand Gilderoy also im Zimmer und sein Blick fiel auf den Scherbenhaufen in der Ecke, unter dem eine Hand hervorlugte, die leicht zuckte. Wie ja allgemein bekannt war, hatte unser Gilderoy hier ein Gedächtnis wie schweizer Käse, was er natürlich selbst zu verschulden hatte; trotzdem blieben gelegentliche Gedankenblitze nicht aus, nur wusste er meistens nichts damit anzufangen. Doch als er eine der Scherben anhob und den Jungen dort liegen sah, dem die Gliedmaßen in den unwahrscheinlichsten Winkeln vom Körper abstanden, füllte sich plötzlich wieder eines dieser Löcher mit Käse und er wusste was er zu tun hatte.

Natürlich erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an Harry, jedoch wusste er, dass er schon mal einen gebrochenen Knochen geheilt hatte(die Folgen, die diese „Heilung" hatte, teilte ihm sein Gedächtnis selbstverständlich nicht mit. Wozu auch, die eigentliche Tat zählte...) und hatte nun vor, dies zu wiederholen. Und da Harry in seiner Ohnmacht schlecht widersprechen konnte, sprach Lockhart kurzerhand den Zauber; ein wenig Ruhm konnte schließlich nicht schaden.

Doch als er sah, wie die Körperteile immer schlaffer und scheinbar auch inhaltslos wurden, besann er sich schnell seines ursprünglichen Vorhabens und sprang wieder in den Kamin um seinen Freund zu besuchen.

Als dann Ginny doch irgendwann wieder auftauchte und den zermatschten Harry sah, kam sie zu dem vernünftigen Entschluss, Harry nicht einfach liegen zu lassen, denn er würde wohl Flecken auf dem Teppich hinterlassen, wenn man ihn nicht bald entfernen würde. Also ließ sie die Blasensplitter verschwinden, zauberte einen Rollstuhl herbei, setzte Harry hinein, weckte ihn auf und machte ihm Knoten in Arme und Beine, damit sie nicht überall herumschlabberten und die Reifen blockierten. Schließlich stellte sie ihn zurück in die Ecke in der er zuvor gelegen hatte und ging hinaus in den Garten um sich einen schönen Tag zu machen.

Irgendwann waren die Weasleys aus ihrem Exil zurückgekehrt, doch keiner schien sich sonderlich an Harrys neuem Zustand zu stören und so ließen sie ihn meistens dort in der Ecke stehen und brachten ihm drei mal am Tag eine Mahlzeit.

Irgendwer hatte sich schließlich dazu erbarmt ihn nach draußen zu stellen und so kam es, dass er bei den Weasleys im Garten saß.

Nun, wie es das Schicksal so will, kam auch der gute Voldi nicht ohne Schaden davon, denn wie mittlerweile überall bekannt ist, sind er und Harry durch den Fluch, der an Harry abprallte bla bla und so weiter miteinander verbunden, und somit hatte auch er keinen besonders erfüllten Tag.

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen Voldi Lucius Malfoy besuchen wollte, ihn aber nicht antraf, da dieser seinem wirklichen Beruf(das mit dem Beruf im Ministerium kauft ihm doch keiner ernsthaft ab...) nach: Er verkaufte Gras im Ausland.

Aber nicht dieses Gras, das die Muggel heimlich in ihren Kellern anpflanzten, mit so einer Kinderkacke konnte kein Zauberer etwas anfangen, schon gar kein so mächtiger Todesser wie er. Nein, er verkaufte magisches Gras, das nur mit einem bestimmten und sehr komplizierten Trank(der als eine Art Dünger diente) richtig gedieh. Der aufmerksam Leser wird bei dem Wort „Trank" aufgehorcht haben.

Genau, **das **war nämlich das große Geheimnis hinter Severus Snape: Seine Aufgabe bestand darin für den Dünger dieser Pflanze und noch so manch andere Glücklichmacher im Vorratsschrank des dunklen Lords zu sorgen. Dahinter steckte kein aushorchen oder spionieren, nein, er hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute in andere Sphären zu versetzen und sie bei Laune zu halten.

Folglich saß Voldi nun allein mit Malfoys Frau und einem klumpen Gel, unter dem, Vermutungen nach, Lucius Sohn verborgen war, auf der Veranda und trank ein Tässchen Tee.

Doch wie es nun mal als Junkie so war, überkam ihn bald das übliche Bedürfnis: DROGEN! Ja, er gab es nur ungern zu, aber er hatte sich doch tatsächlich von etwas abhängig gemacht.

Es war schon einige Jahre her, dass er in einem seiner Männer Magazine geblättert hatte und auf einen Artikel über den Stein der Weisen gestoßen war, aus dem man angeblich den ultimativen Stoff herstellen konnte. Also hatte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht um den Stein aus dem Kerker zu entwenden, aber es war ihm trotz aller Bemühungen nicht gelungen.

Doch durch diese ganze Aktion war sein Bedürfnis nach mehr zu stark geworden, so dass er sich anderen Stoff besorgen musste. Und so war es gekommen, dass er jetzt irgendwo im Haus der Malfoys umherwanderte um einen „glücklich Macher" aufzutreiben. Er ging ins Badezimmer und fing an, das Schränkchen über dem Waschbecken zu durchsuchen.

Ein immer größer werdender Haufen an Kosmetika - darunter Make-up, After Shave, magischer Pickelentferner, 300-Stunden-Gel(„es hält, selbst wenn sie es mit Hammer und Meißel bearbeiten, garantiert!")-tat sich hinter ihm auf. Als der Schrank leer war, trat er enttäuscht einen Schritt vom Waschbecken zurück und rutschte dabei auf einer von Dracos Gel Tuben aus. Er ging mit einem Schrei zu Boden und fiel dabei auf einen vorbeirennenden Bowtruckle_(ich mag Bowtruckles...)_, der sich im Schrank versteckt hatte und nun versucht hatte zu fliehen.

Der kleine Wicht war hinüber, doch war er nicht gegangen, ohne ein Andenken zu hinterlassen: als Voldi auf ihn drauffiel, hatte er instinktiv die Hände schützend über seinen Kopf gehoben und Voldemort versehentlich mit dem Gift aus den spitzen Dornen seiner Hände infiziert.

Als Mrs. Malfoy, durch den Schrei auf den Plan gerufen, mit dem Schleimbolzen ins Bad gestürzt kam, war es schon zu spät. Er sah ziemlich tot aus und die beiden anderen überlegten schon, wie sie ihn loswerden konnten, als er die Augen wieder aufmachte. Es wäre wohl auch ein lächerliches Ende für einen Zauberer wie Voldemort gewesen, erschlagen von einem Bowtruckle (Pruust!).

Doch von diesem Tag an musste er sich im Rollstuhl fortbewegen, einem Muggelartefakt, wo er doch schon oft versucht hatte so viele Muggel wie möglich auszulöschen(PRUUUUUST!).

So kam es dann, dass er, durch die ganzen Drogen Exzesse und sein Dasein im Rollstuhl, angespornt durch Wurmschwanz, schließlich in einer Selbsthilfegruppe landete.

Es war einer dieser typischen Dienstage, an denen sich alle problembeladenen magischen Geschöpfe aller Art trafen und einen Seelenstriptease hinlegten. Voldi war gerade zum Rednerpult hinaufgerollt, als er wie erstarrt stehen blieb: der Ursprung all seiner Probleme stand in der Tür zum Saal in dem sie alle in einem Stuhlkreis saßen. Es war Harry Potter, der Schrecken des Bösen, der Alptraum aller Krankenschwestern und nebenbei auch noch Voldis schlimmster Feind. Voldi ließ sich von diesem Anblick jedoch nicht lange beirren und fing an über seine Probleme zu sprechen.

„ Hi! Die meisten hier werden mich schon kennen, doch ich werde mich für die anderen noch einmal vorstellen: Eigentlich hab ich es ganz gern, wenn man meinen Namen gar nicht erst ausspricht, denn alle sollten sich ja davor fürchten. Aber einige könnens halt nicht lassen und nennen mich deswegen Voldemort, ein Name auf den ich ganz alleine gekommen bin.

Eine kleine Anzahl von Leuten(_er wirft Lucius Malfoy einen kurzen aber liebevollen Blick zu)_darf mich Voldi nennen, jedoch ist diese Anzahl stark begrenzt. Und wiederum andere(_der blanke Hass flackert in seinen Augen und er schaut flüchtig zu Dumbledore hinüber, der kurz nach Harry den Raum betreten hat)_ machen sich einen Spaß daraus mich Tom zu nennen, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Der Grund aus dem ich hier bin und euch nicht alle einfach töte, ist, dass ich schwerwiegende Probleme habe und es wohl sinnlos wäre an einer Selbsthilfegruppe teilzunehmen, wenn keiner da ist der einem zuhört.

Mein erstes Problem ist natürlich offensichtlich, ich muss mich in diesem Muggelstuhl fortbewegen und ich _hasse _Muggel. Zusätzlich bin ich gerade auch auf Entzug(_der Rest der Gruppe applaudierte höflich), _was meine Laune auch nicht gerade bessert, denn, ich gebe zu, ich war eine Zeit lang Grasabhängig(_Dumbledores Augen blitzten triumphierend auf)_. Doch die Nummer eins auf meiner Top Ten Problemliste befindet sich hier im Raum." Die Leute drehten sich auf ihren Stühlen verstohlen zu Dumbledore um, der wiederum nur da saß und lächelte.

Voldemort stöhnte laut auf und verdrehte die Augen: „Nein, es ist **nicht **der Alte, wie kommt ihr nur immer alle darauf? Da stellt sich doch mal wieder heraus, dass ich von meinen Mitmenschen völlig falsch eingeschätzt werde.

Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht so kaltblütig und gefühllos wie ihr denkt. Ich habe auch ein Herz und eine Seele und kann ebenso Schmerz empfindet, wenn man mich verletzt. Und ich _bin_ verletzt, denn ich werde immer nur missverstanden, egal wo ich hin gehe. Meine Todesser haben Angst vor mir, dabei will ich doch nur Gesellschaft; Sie müssen wissen, es ist sehr einsam, so als psychotischer Massenmörder und Geächteter des Volkes. Und auch hier, wo ich hoffte Verständnis zu finden, werde ich gekränkt."

Und so erzählte er von seinen Problemen, von Harry („ Ja, er ist, diese Missgeburt von einem Potterjungen, die mir das alles angetan hat, ihm verdanke ich es, dass ich nun hier stehe und meine Probleme vor einem Haufen Blutsverräter ausbreite!

Ich versuche ihn schon seit Jahren zur Strecke zu bringen und jedes verfluchte Mal schafft er es sich zu retten. Und ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie er das macht. Diese Unwissenheit macht mich wirklich fertig.

Und dann auch noch diese Prophezeiung, die liegt mir wirklich schwer im Magen. Stellen Sie sich vor, ihnen wird gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich von einem jungen unterbemittelten Nichtsnutz, ohne großartige magische Fähigkeiten umgebracht werden."), der ihn jährlich vor seinen Todesser Kumpanen schikanierte, indem er es doch tatsächlich wagte, jedes Mal zu fliehen, wenn er gerade vorhatte diesem ständigen Katz-und-Maus Spiel ein Ende zu bereiten. Irgendjemand musste die Prophezeiung schließlich erfüllen, es wäre doch zu Schade, wenn man sie umsonst gemacht hätte. Und er berichtete von Dumbledore der es sich zum Hobby gemacht hatte ihn zu studieren, nur um neue Möglichkeiten zu finden sich über ihn lächerlich zu machen, dabei war es noch eine der harmlosesten Angelegenheiten ihn „Tom" zu nennen.

Er erzählte, wie er darunter litt, dass ihn die ganze Zaubererschaft falsch verstand und er eigentlich nur ein leicht seelisch gestörter Mann sei, der nach Aufmerksamkeit suchte, die er in seiner Kindheit nicht bekommen hatte. So kam er schließlich zu seinem Vater, über den er lauthals schimpfte und dem er fast die ganze Schuld an seiner momentanen Situation gab.

Irgendwann kullerte ihm eine einzige leise Träne die Wange hinunter, die ihm die Leute doch glatt abkauften – außer einem.

Aus den hinteren Reihen war ein leises, doch für alle hörbares Lachen zu vernehmen. Die Anwesenden wandten sich um und erblickten Harry, der dort in der letzten Reihe saß, sich den Bauch hielt und versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihm auch dann nicht aufzuhören, als er Voldis wutverzerrtes Gesicht sah, im Gegenteil, er rutschte nun fast aus seinem Stuhl.

Das verständnislose Publikum drehte sich wieder Voldemort zu, woraufhin ein mehr als erschrockenes Aufkeuchen folgte, denn sie hatten erst jetzt gesehen, dass seine Maske gefallen war und nun das blanke Feuer des Hasses in seinen Augen loderte

und die Gesichter der Leute, die ihm die Mitleidstour_(vielleicht war auch etwas wahres dran, wer weiß...)_ abgenommen hatten, spiegelten das blanke Entsetzen wider. Sein Gesicht lief langsam rot an, was dann doch etwas seltsam im Kontrast zu seinen roten Augen aussah, und fing an zu stottern: „Ich will ein D...Duell. Ich...ich fordere dich heraus, Narbengesichter, du...du...du Halbblut, genau,...du-"

„ Du bist selbst ein Halbblut, Idiot! Und wie willst du mich herausfordern? Zauberstabduell ist wohl kaum mehr drin, was unseren Zustand angeht. Oder willst du mich etwa überfahren?"

Harry hatte sich scheinbar mit seinem Zustand abgefunden.

„ Gut, dann...dann will ich...ein Wettrennen! Ein Rollstuhlwettrennen, jawohl!"

Und Harry ließ sich natürlich darauf ein.

Sie schoben die Stühle im Saal beiseite, bis auf zwei, die sie am Ende des Raums als Ziellinie aufstellten. Dumbledore stand, als nicht ganz unparteiischer, Schiedsrichter zwischen den beiden Rollstühlen_(wie in dem Spiel „Angsthase")_, fragte noch kurz, „Will noch jemand ein Zitronenbonbon bevor wir loslegen?", in die Runde und ließ dann ein weißes Taschentuch als Startzeichen auf den Boden fallen. Und schon sah man, wie sein Umhang um ihn herumwirbelte und man hörte nur noch ein überraschtes „Huiuiui!", als die beiden an ihm in einer unbeschreiblichen Geschwindigkeit vorbeirasten.

Es war ein verbissenes Kopf an Kopf rennen, das natürlich nicht ganz fair ablaufen konnte. Voldemort ließ Harrys Achsen verschwinden, zauberte ihm Nägel unter die Reifen, ließ die Speichen zu Gummi werden und hexte ihm kleine niedliche Häschen in den Weg, denen er dann gezwungenermaßen ausweichen musste. Harry hingegen war ja die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, sich die Flüche vom Hals zu halten, schaffte es jedoch trotzdem Voldi während dem Fahren kleine rote Herzchen, Regenbögen und Blümchen mit dem Zauberstab zuzuschicken um warf ihm, im Gegenzug zu den Häschen, kleine Vipern vor die Räder, die Voldemort natürlich nicht überfahren wollte.

Kurz vor der Ziellinie ein kleines Stück vorne und der Triumph machte sich bereits in seinen Gesichtszügen bemerkbar, als –

Eine der kleinen Vipern hatte ein Stück nackte Haut an Harrys Bein gesehen, war nach vorne geschossen um ihre Zähne darin zu versenken und – verfing sich in den Speichen seiner Räder. Durch den abrupten Halt kippte der Rollstuhl heftig nach vorne und warf Harry in hohem Bogen ab, so dass er weit flog, flog, über die Ziellinie, flog, an den Leuten vorbei und – Klatsch – an die Wand. Das er zum Sieger erklärt wurde, bekam er gar nicht mehr mit, denn er war wieder einmal ohnmächtig geworden.

Lucius Malfoy schob den am Boden zerstörten Tom, ups, ich meine natürlich Voldemort, der wohl bald einen noch nichts ahnenden Psychiater reich machen würde, aus dem Saal, der nun wohl entgültig gegen Harry Potter verloren hatte.

Der zufrieden dein blickende Dumbledore kratzte den „Sieger" von der Wand und kaute dabei vergnügt einen Zitronenkaugummi. Schließlich schob er auch Harry aus dem Saal, darüber nachdenkend, ob er vielleicht mal etwas ganz ausgeflipptes Versuchen sollte und sich Himbeer anstatt Zitronenbonbons kaufen sollte.

Und der Goldjunge ging mal wieder als strahlender Held aus der Schlacht, über die man im Tagespropheten des nächsten Tages sicherlich ausführlich erfahren würde.

The End


End file.
